matrixutesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dictionary GNR
"The_Spaghetti_Incident?" "The Spaghetti Incident?" "Weird_Al"_Yankovic "Weird Al" Yankovic 12" 12" 12-inch_single 12" vinyl 14_Years 14 Years 1960s 1960s 1972_in_music 1972 1976 1976 1986 1986 1987_in_music 1987 1988 1988 1988_in_music 1988 1989 1989 1989_in_music 1989 1990 1990 1990_in_music 1990 1991 1991 1991_in_music 1991 1992_Dallas_Cowboys_season Dallas Cowboys 1992_in_music 1992 1992_MTV_Video_Music_Awards 1992 MTV Video Music Awards 1992_New_York_Giants_season New York Giants 1992_NFL_season 1992 1996_in_music 1996 1999_in_music 1999 2003 2003 2006_in_music 2006 31_Minutos 31 Minutos 40_Below_Summer 40 Below Summer 500_Greatest_Songs_of_All_Time 500 Greatest Songs of All Time 7" 7" 7"_single Vinyl A&M_Records A&M A_Clockwork_Orange_(film) Clockwork Orange A_Fistful_of_Dollars A Fistful of Dollars A_Fool_Such_as_I A Fool Such as I A_Hard_Day's_Night_(film) A Hard Day's Night A_Little_South_of_Sanity A Little South of Sanity A_Nicer_Shade_of_Red A Nicer Shade of Red Aaron_Lewis Aaron Lewis AC/DC AC/DC Academy_Award_for_Best_Original_Song Academy Award for Best Original Song Acoustic_guitar lead acoustic guitar Acoustic_guitars acoustic guitars Acoustic_music acoustic rock Adam_Sandler Adam Sandler Adler's_Appetite Adler's Appetite Aerosmith Aerosmith Aerosmith_(album) Aerosmith AFI_(band) AFI African-American_music black music scene Ain't_It_Fun Ain't It Fun Akasha_(band) Akasha Albert_R._Broccoli Albert R. Broccoli Albhy_Galuten Albhy Galuten Album album Alice_Cooper Alice Cooper All_the_Best! All the Best! Allmusic allmusic Alter_Bridge Alter Bridge Alternative_rock alternative rock Alternative_Songs Hot Modern Rock Tracks Amazon.com Amazon.com Ambassador_Hotel_(Los_Angeles) The Ambassador Hotel American_Civil_War American Civil War American_Graffiti American Graffiti American_Idol American Idol American_Idol_(season_9) ninth season Amnesty_International Amnesty International Ananda_Shankar Ananda Shankar Anchor_(brand) Anchor And_Now..._The_Runaways And Now... The Runaways Andrew_Denton's_Musical_Challenge Andrew Denton's Musical Challenge Andrew_Stockdale Andrew Stockdale Andy_McCoy Andy McCoy Andy_Secher Andy Secher Angela_Aki Angela Aki Angus_Young Angus Young Antonov_An-124 Antonov An-124 Antony_&_the_Johnsons Antony & the Johnsons Antony_and_the_Johnsons Antony and the Johnsons Anything_Goes_(Guns_N'_Roses_song) Anything Goes Aperitif_for_Destruction Aperitif for Destruction ApologetiX ApologetiX Appetite_for_Destruction Appetite for Destruction Appetite_for_Destruction_Tour Appetite for Destruction Tour Apple_Records Apple Are_You_Lovin'_Me_Like_I'm_Lovin'_You Are You Lovin' Me Like I'm Lovin' You Aretha_Franklin Aretha Franklin ARIA_Charts Australian ARIA Singles Chart Armageddon_(2008) Armageddon 2008 Arnold_Schwarzenegger Arnold Schwarzenegger Art_Garfunkel Art Garfunkel Art_rock art rock Arthur_Louis Arthur Louis A-side_and_B-side B-side Assassination annihilation Audio_effect audio effect Australia Australia Australian Australian Australian_Singles_Chart Australian Singles Chart Australian_Tour_EP_2008 Australian Tour EP 2008 Austrian_Singles_Chart Austrian Singles Chart Avenged_Sevenfold Avenged Sevenfold Avril_Lavigne Avril Lavigne Axl_Rose Axl Rose B._J._Arnau B. J. Arnau B.C._Rich_Mockingbird B.C. Rich Mockingbird Baby_Come_Back_(The_Equals_song) Baby Come Back Babyface_(musician) Babyface Back_from_Cali Back from Cali Back_In_Black Back In Black Back_to_the_Grindstone Back to the Grindstone Back_vocals back vocals Backing_vocalist backing vocals Backing_vocals backing vocals Bad_Dreams_(film) Bad Dreams Ballad ballad Ballad_of_a_Thin_Line_Man Ballad of a Thin Line Man Band_(music) band Bangkok_Shocks,_Saigon_Shakes,_Hanoi_Rocks Lost in the City Bass_(guitar) bass Bass_guitar bass Bastards_(Motörhead_album) Bastards Batsford_Books Batsford Books Be_Cool Be Cool Beastie_Boys Beastie Boys Beatles Beatles Beau_Jocque Beau Jocque Beautiful_Dangerous Beautiful Dangerous Beautiful_Dangerous_(song) Beautiful Dangerous Beautiful_Disease Beautiful Disease Beavis_and_Butt-head Beavis and Butt-head Beavis_and_Butt-Head Beavis and Butt-Head Beggars_Banquet Beggars Banquet Best_Hard_Rock_Performance Best Hard Rock Performance Better_(Guns_N'_Roses_song) Better Better_Days_(The_Bruisers_album) Better Days Better_Living_Through_TV Better Living Through TV Between_the_Buttons Between the Buttons Big_Chris_Flores Big Chris Flores Big_Daddy_(1999_film) Big Daddy Big_Daddy_(band) Big Daddy Big_Day_Out Big Day Out Big_Love Big Love Bill_Wyman Bill Wyman Billboard_(magazine) Billboard Billboard_charts Billboard Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100 Billie_Joe_Armstrong Billie Joe Armstrong Billy_Joel Billy Joel Bisexual bisexual BJ_Whitmer BJ Whitmer Blabbermouth.net Blabbermouth.net Black_Sabbath Black Sabbath Bleed_It_Out Bleed It Out Blender_(magazine) Blender Blind_Melon Blind Melon Blondie_(band) Blondie Blues blues Blues_rock blues rock Bo_Diddley Bo Diddley Bob_Dylan Bob Dylan Bob_Guccione his father Bob_Guccione,_Jr. Bob Guccione, Jr. Bobby_Kennedy Bobby Kennedy Bobby_McFerrin Bobby McFerrin Bo-Diddley_beat Bo-Diddley beat Bodies_(Sex_Pistols_song) Bodies Bon_Jovi Bon Jovi Bon_Scott Bon Scott Bondage bondage Bonnie_Tyler Bonnie Tyler Bootleg_recording bootleg recording Born_Again_(Black_Sabbath_album) Born Again Boston,_Massachusetts Boston, Massachusetts Bottlenose_dolphin bottlenose dolphin Boy_George Boy George Boys_in_Heat Boys in Heat Break_Like_the_Wind Break Like the Wind Breaking_the_Habit Breaking the Habit Brendan_O'Brien_(music_producer) Brendan O'Brien Brian_James_(guitarist) Brian James Brian_Jones Brian Jones Brian_McFadden Brian McFadden Bride_(band) Bride Bringing_Out_the_Dead Bringing Out the Dead Britny_Fox Britny Fox Bruce_Springsteen Bruce Springsteen Bryan_Ferry Bryan Ferry Bryan_Mantia Bryan Mantia Bubbling_Under_Hot_100_Singles Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Buckcherry Buckcherry Buckethead Buckethead Bumblefoot Bumblefoot Burbank,_California Burbank Burnout_Paradise Burnout Paradise Butter butter ButterFly_(Barbra_Streisand_album) Barbra Streisand Butt-Head Butt-Head By_the_Sword_(Slash_song) By the Sword By_the_Sword_(song) By the Sword B'z B'z California California Cameo_(band) Cameo Camille_Paglia Camille Paglia Camp_Freddy Camp Freddy Canada Canada Canadian_Hot_100 Canadian Hot 100 Canoga_Park,_Los_Angeles,_California Canoga Park Can't_Hardly_Wait Can't Hardly Wait Cape_Fear_(1991_film) Cape Fear Capo capo Captain_Sensible Captain Sensible Carrie_Underwood Carrie Underwood Cash_Box Cash Box Top 100 Singles Castle_Music Castle Music Cat_power Cat Power Cavaquinho cavaquinho CBS CBS CD_single CD CD_Single CD Single Celebrity_Skin Celebrity Skin Celine_(residency_show) her Las Vegas show Céline_Dion Céline Dion Channel_V Channel V Chaozz Chaozz Charles_Manson Charles Manson Charlie_Watts Charlie Watts Ch-Check_It_Out Ch-Check It Out Check_the_Level Check the Level Cheetah_Chrome Gene O'Connor Chester_Bennington Chester Bennington Chevelle Chevelle Child_of_the_Moon Child of the Moon Chill_out_music chill out China_Grove_(song) China Grove Chinese_Democracy Chinese Democracy Chinese_Democracy_ of the same name Chinese_Democracy_(song) Chinese Democracy Chinese_Democracy_Tour Chinese Democracy Tour Chinese_Democracy_Tour_Series Chinese Democracy Tour Choir choir Chris_Chaney Chris Chaney Chris_Pitman Chris Pitman Chris_Weber Chris Weber Chuck_Jackson Chuck Jackson Cincinnati_Bengals Cincinnati Bengals Cinderella_(band) Cinderella Circus_(magazine) Circus Civil_War_(song) Civil War Classic_rock classic rock Classic_Rock_(magazine) Classic Rock Clear_Channel Clear Channel Clint_Eastwood Clint Eastwood Coda coda Cold_Case_(season_4) episode 84, "Blood on the Tracks" Cold_Case_(TV_series) Cold Case Cold_Chisel Cold Chisel Cold_Hard_Bitch Cold Hard Bitch Columbia_Records Columbia Records Coma_(song) Coma Come_On,_Come_In Come On, Come In Common_Sense Common Sense Compact_Cassette CS Compact_Disc CD Concorde Concorde Contraband_(Velvet_Revolver_album) Contraband Conway_Recording_Studios Conway Studios Cool_Hand_Luke Cool Hand Luke Cool_Movie_Trivia Cool Movie Trivia Coral_sitar coral sitar Corey_Taylor Corey Taylor Country_music Country Cover_version covered Covered covered Crane_shot helicopter shots Crossover_thrash Crossover thrash Crucify_the_Dead_(song) Crucify the Dead Cypress_Hill Cypress Hill Dalai_Lama Dalai Lama Dale_Resteghini Dale "Rage" Resteghini Dallas_Stars Dallas Stars Damned_Damned_Damned Damned Damned Damned Dan_McCafferty Dan McCafferty Daniel_Lioneye Daniel Lioneye Dark_Days_(Loaded_album) Dark Days Darrell_Sweet Darrell Sweet Darrell_Sweet_(musician) Darrell Sweet Dave_Gahan Dave Gahan Dave_Kushner Dave Kushner Dave_Navarro Dave Navarro Dave_Vanian Dave Vanian David_Bowie David Bowie David_Cook_(singer) David Cook David_Duke David Duke David_Geffen David Geffen David_Gilmour David Gilmour David_Sanborn David Sanborn Days_of_Thunder Days of Thunder Dayton,_Indiana Dayton, Indiana Dead_Horse_(song) Dead Horse Dean_Davidson Dean Davidson Dean_Karr Dean Karr Debut_album debut album Decca_Records Decca Deep_Purple Deep Purple Del_James Del James Delta_blues Delta blues Demo_(music) demo recordings Deputy_sheriff deputy Desperation_(novel) Desperation Diamonds_Are_Forever_(film) Diamonds Are Forever Dirty_Little_Thing Dirty Little Thing Disc_jockey DJ Discogs discogs Dizzy_Reed Dizzy Reed DJ_Ashba DJ Ashba DMX_(rapper) DMX Does_Anybody_Out_There_Even_Care Does Anybody Out There Even Care Dolly_Parton Dolly Parton Dominatrix dominatrix Don_Everly Don Everly Don_McLean Don McLean Donington_Park Donington Park Don't_Cry Don't Cry Don't_Worry,_Be_Happy Don't Worry, Be Happy Doo-wop Doo-wop Drug_trafficking drug trafficking Drum drum Drum_kit drums Drums drums Dry_Kill_Logic Dry Kill Logic Duff_McKagan Duff McKagan Duffy_(singer) Duffy Dunblane_massacre Dunblane massacre Duran_Duran Duran Duran Dutch_Singles_Chart Dutch Singles Chart Dutch_Top_40 Dutch Singles Chart DVD DVD Eagles_of_Death_Metal Eagles of Death Metal Ecuador Super 9'49 Radio Top 20 Eddie_Trunk Eddie Trunk Eighteen_Visions Eighteen Visions Elite_Beat_Agents Elite Beat Agents Elton_John Elton John EMI EMI End_of_Days_(film) End of Days ER_(season_12) episode 260, "Darfur" ER_(TV_series) ER Eric_Clapton Eric Clapton Eric_Valentine Eric Valentine Erin_Everly Erin Everly Escape_the_Fate Escape the Fate ESP-Disk ESP-Disk Estranged Estranged Experimental_music experimental music Extended_play EP Extreme_Championship_Wrestling Extreme Championship Wrestling Fabienne_Shine Fabienne Shine Fall_to_Pieces_(Velvet_Revolver_song) Fall to Pieces Falsetto falsetto Farm_Aid Farm Aid IV Fear_and_Loathing_in_Las_Vegas_(film) Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas Felix_Pappalardi Felix Pappalardi Fender_Precision Fender Precision Fergie_(singer) Fergie Fernanda_Romero Fernanda Romero Film film Finger_Eleven Finger Eleven Flashpoint_(album) Flashpoint Flatpack_(band) Flatpack Float_On_(Modest_Mouse_song) Float On Floor_tom floor tom Folk_rock Folk rock Fort_Minor Fort Minor Forty_Licks Forty Licks Frampton_Comes_Alive! Frampton Comes Alive! France France Frank_Ferrer Frank Ferrer Frank_Hannon Frank Hannon Franky_Perez Franky Perez Freddie_Mercury Freddie Mercury Freddie_Mercury_Tribute_Concert Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert French_Singles_Chart French Singles Chart Funk funk Funk_rock Funk rock Fuse_TV Fuse TV G_N'_R_Lies G N' R Lies Gabrielle_(singer) Gabrielle Garden_of_Eden_(song) Garden of Eden Gary_Oldman Gary Oldman Gary_Puckett_and_The_Union_Gap Gary Puckett and The Union Gap Geffen Geffen Geffen_Records Geffen Records Gems_(album) Gems George_Jackson_(song) George Jackson George_Martin George Martin George_Michael George Michael Geri_Halliwell Geri Halliwell German_Singles_Chart German Singles Chart Germany Germany Get_Out_the_Door Get Out the Door Get_Yer_Ya-Ya's_Out!_The_Rolling_Stones_in_Concert Get Yer Ya-Ya's Out! Gettin'_Over_You Gettin' Over You Giant_Sand Giant Sand Giants_Stadium Giants Stadium Gibson_Les_Paul Gibson Les Paul Gibson_SG Gibson SG Gibson_Thunderbird Gibson Thunderbird Gilby_Clarke Gilby Clarke Glam_punk glam punk Going_for_Gold_(album) Going For Gold Goodbye_Lullaby Goodbye Lullaby Government_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China Chinese government Grammy_Award Grammy Award Grammy_Award_for_Best_Female_Rock_Vocal_Performance Best Female Rock Vocal Performance Grammy_Awards Grammys Gramophone_record 7" vinyl Grease_(musical) Grease Great_Britain Great Britain Greatest_Hits_(Guns_N'_Roses) Greatest Hits Greatest_Hits_(Guns_N'_Roses_album) Greatest Hits Greatest_Hits_1973–1988 Greatest Hits 1973–1988 Green_Day Green Day Greyhound_bus Greyhound bus Grindcore Grindcore Guitar guitar Guitar_Hero_II Guitar Hero II Guitar_solo guitar solo Guitar_World Guitar World Gulliver's_Travels_(2010_film) Gulliver's Travels Gumball_(band) Gumball Guns_N'_Roses Guns N' Roses Guns_N'_Roses_(EP) Live from the Jungle GWAR GWAR Hair_of_the_Dog_(Nazareth_album) Hair of the Dog Hammerstein_Ballroom Hammerstein Ballroom Hank_Marvin Hank Marvin Hanoi_Rocks Hanoi Rocks Happy_Days Happy Days Happy_Hour_(N-Trance_album) ''Happy Hour Hard_rock Hard rock Harper_Entertainment Harper Entertainment Harry_Saltzman Harry Saltzman Heaven_(Australian_band) Heaven Heavy_metal_music heavy metal Helen_Wheels Helen Wheels Help!_(song) Help! Herman_Brood Herman Brood Heroes_(2009_album) Heroes Heroin heroin Hewhocorrupts Hewhocorrupts Hey_Stoopid_(song) Hey Stoopid Hide_(musician) Hide Hide_Our_Psychommunity Hide Our Psychommunity Hilda_Spellman Hilda Spellman Hindustani_language Hindustani Hit_Parader Hit Parader Hits_(compilation_series) Hits 97 Hits_Greatest_Stiffs Hits Greatest Stiffs Hole_(band) Hole Hollywood_Rose Hollywood Rose Homophobia homophobia Homosexual gay Horn_section horn Hot_100 Hot 100 Hot_Country_Songs Hot Country Singles & Tracks Hot_Mainstream_Rock_Tracks Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks Hot_Modern_Rock_Tracks Modern Rock Hot_R&B/Hip-Hop_Songs Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Hot_Rocks_1964–1971 Hot Rocks House_Arrest_(The_Sopranos_episode) House Arrest Houston_Texans Houston Texans How_I_Met_Your_Mother How I Met Your Mother Hulk_(film) Hulk soundtrack Human_Nature_(band) Human Nature Hyde_Park,_London Hyde Park I_Lie_Around I Lie Around I_Only_Wrote_This_Song_For_You I Only Wrote This Song For You I_Wanna_Be_Sedated I Wanna Be Sedated Ian_Fleming Ian Fleming Ian_Stewart_(musician) Ian Stewart Ian_Stuart_Donaldson Ian Stuart Donaldson Illusion illusion I'm_Afraid_of_Americans I'm Afraid of Americans I'm_Not_There I'm Not There Indianapolis_Colts Indianapolis Colts Indie_pop Indie pop Industrial_metal Industrial metal Industrial_rock industrial rock Interscope_Records Interscope Records Irish_Singles_Chart Irish Singles Chart Isn't_Wasn't_Ain't their first album It_Ain't_Over_'til_It's_Over It Ain't Over 'til It's Over Italian_people Italian Italian_Singles_Chart Italian Singles Chart It's_Only_Rock_'n_Roll_(But_I_Like_It) It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It) It's_So_Easy It's So Easy ITunes iTunes Izzy_Stradlin Izzy Stradlin J_(musician) J Jack_Black Jack Black Jack_Wilson Jack Wilson Jacksonville_Jaguars Jacksonville Jaguars Jaclyn_Victor Jaclyn Victor Jagger/Richards Jagger/Richards James_Bond James Bond James_Bond_(film_series) James Bond James_Bond_music James Bond theme James_Cameron James Cameron James_Dean_Bradfield James Dean Bradfield Jane's_Addiction Jane's Addiction Jay_and_the_Americans Jay and the Americans Jay-Z Jay-Z Jazz jazz Jesse_Dylan Jesse Dylan Jesse_Malin Jesse Malin Jet_(band) Jet Jim_Carrey Jim Carrey Jimi_Hendrix Jimi Hendrix Jimmy_Miller Jimmy Miller Jimmy_Miller_(producer) Jimmy Miller Joey_Ramone Joey Ramone John_5_(guitarist) John 5 John_Connor John Connor John_F._Kennedy_Stadium John F. Kennedy Stadium John_Lennon Lennon John_Lewis_(department_store) John Lewis John_Lydon John Lydon John_Mayer John Mayer John_Taylor_(bass_guitarist) John Taylor Johnny_Thunders Johnny Thunders Johnny_Thunders...In_Cold_Blood Johnny Thunders...In Cold Blood Johnny_Winter Johnny Winter Jon_Olav_Einemo Jon Olav Einemo Jon_Pareles Jon Pareles Josh_Abraham Josh Abraham Josh_Freese Josh Freese Josh_Todd Josh Todd Journeyman_(album) Journeyman Jumpin'_Jack_Flash_(film) Jumpin' Jack Flash Jumping_jack_(toy) Jumping jack (toy) Just_like_You_(Three_Days_Grace_song) Just Like You Kanye_West Kanye West Keith_Richards Keith Richards Keith_Urban Keith Urban Kerrang! Kerrang! Kevin_Churko Kevin Churko Key_(music) key Keyboard_instrument keyboard Keyboards keyboards Knockin'_on_Heaven's_Door Knockin' on Heaven's Door Knockin'_on_Heaven's_Door_(film) Knockin'on Heaven's Door Koshi_Inaba Koshi Inaba Kundun Kundun Kuroyume Kuroyume Kurt_Cobain Kurt Cobain L._A._Times L. A. Times L.A._Guns L.A. Guns L.A._Guns_(album) self-titled debut album LA_Guns LA Guns Ladysmith_Black_Mambazo Ladysmith Black Mambazo Lafayette,_Indiana Lafayette, Indiana Lars_Ulrich Lars Ulrich Las_Vegas,_Nevada Las Vegas, Nevada Las_Vegas_(TV_series) Las Vegas Las_Vegas_Strip Las Vegas Laser laser Last_Summer_(song) Last Summer Lawn_Dogs Lawn Dogs Lead_guitar lead guitar Lead_singer lead singer Lead_single lead single Lead_vocalist lead vocals Lead_vocals lead vocals Lean_on_Me_(film) Lean on Me Leinster_Rugby Leinster Leningrad_Cowboys Leningrad Cowboys Lenny_Castro Lenny Castro Lenny_Kravitz Lenny Kravitz Lenny_Welch Lenny Welch Leon_Russell Leon Russell Leroy_Jethro_Gibbs Leroy Jethro Gibbs Les_Fradkin Les Fradkin Lethal_Weapon_2 Lethal Weapon 2 Libertad_(Velvet_Revolver_album) Libertad Life_as_We_Know_It_(film) Life as We Know It Lift_Me_Up_(Geri_Halliwell_song) Lift Me Up Lily_Aldrin Lily Aldrin Limp_Bizkit Limp Bizkit Linda_McCartney Linda McCartney Linkin_Park Linkin Park Lip_sync lip sync Lipstick_Traces_(A_Secret_History_of_Manic_Street_Preachers) Lipstick Traces (A Secret History of Manic Street Preachers) List_of_Big_Love_episodes episode 2-08, "Kingdom Come" List_of_Las_Vegas_episodes episode 45, "Letters, Lawyers and Loose Women" List_of_most_expensive_music_videos most expensive music video List_of_number-one_hits_(United_States) number one single List_of_number-one_modern_rock_hits_(United_States) number-one single List_of_number-one_rock_hits_of_2010_(UK) number-one single List_of_number-one_singles_(UK) UK number one single List_of_songs_deemed_inappropriate_by_Clear_Channel_following_the_September_11,_2001_attacks list of inappropriate song titles Live!_Bootleg Live! Bootleg Live_?!*@_Like_a_Suicide Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide Live_8 Live 8 Live_and_Let_Die_(film) Live and Let Die Live_and_Let_Die_(novel) novel Live_and_Let_Die_(song) Live and Let Die Live_and_Let_Die_(soundtrack) Live and Let Die Live_in_Manchester_(Slash_album) Live in Manchester Live_Johnny_Winter_and Live Johnny Winter and Living_Colour Living Colour Lizzy_Borden_(band) Lizzy Borden Loaded_(band) Loaded London London London_Records London Lopez_Tonight Lopez Tonight Lords_of_Altamont Lords of Altamont Los_Angeles Los Angeles Los_Angeles,_California Los Angeles, California Lostprophets Lostprophets Lounge_music lounge music Love_You_Live Love You Live Luciano Luciano Ludovico_technique Ludovico technique Lulu_(singer) Lulu Luna_(band) Luna Luna_Sea Luna Sea Lynyrd_Skynyrd Lynyrd Skynyrd Madden_NFL_11 Madden NFL 11 Madison_Square_Garden Madison Square Garden Mail-order_bride mail-order bride Mainstream_Rock Mainstream Rock Mainstream_Rock_Tracks Mainstream Rock Tracks Mainstream_Top_40_(Pop_Songs) Top 40 Mainstream Make_Me_Wanna_Die Make Me Wanna Die Malaysian_Idol Malaysian Idol Malcolm_Young Malcolm Young Mama_Said_(album) Mama Said Mama_Said_(Lenny_Kravitz_album) Mama Said Mammal_(band) Mammal Manchester_University_Press Manchester University Press Manfred_Mann Manfred Mann Manic_Street_Preachers Manic Street Preachers Manny_Charlton Manny Charlton Mantovani Mantovani Mar_y_Sol_Festival Mar y Sol Festival Maraca maraca Marco_Beltrami Marco Beltrami Marge_on_the_Lam Marge on the Lam Marilyn_Manson Marilyn Manson Marina_Verenikina Marina V Mark_Knopfler Mark Knopfler Maroon_5 Maroon 5 Martin_Luther_King Martin Luther King Martin_Popoff Martin Popoff Martin_Scorsese Martin Scorsese Mary_Forsberg Mary Forsberg Mashup_(music) mashup Matt_Sorum Matt Sorum Maxi_Single Maxi Single Mayor mayor Mean_Streets Mean Streets Media_Control_Charts German Singles Chart Mega_Man_X3 Mega Man X3 Mega_Man_Xtreme_2 Mega Man Xtreme 2 Megamind Megamind Meir_Ariel Meir Ariel Melbourne Melbourne Melodic melodic Melody_and_the_Tyranny Melody and the Tyranny Metalcore metalcore Metallica Metallica Mexico Mexico Michael_and_the_G2s Michael and the G2s Michael_Kelly_Smith Michael Kelly Smith Michael_Monroe Michael Monroe Mick_Jagger Mick Jagger Mick_Wall Mick Wall Mickey_Rourke Mickey Rourke Midnight_Cowboy Midnight Cowboy Midwest Midwest Mike_Clink Mike Clink Mike_Peters Mike Peters Milwaukee_Bucks Milwaukee Bucks Ministry_of_Sound Ministry of Sound Mischief Mischief Mixolydian mixolydian Mixtape mixtape Mobile_Homer Mobile Homer Modern_Rock_Tracks Modern Rock Tracks Modest_Mouse Modest Mouse Molotov_cocktail molotov cocktail Mondo_Generator Mondo Generator Money_(Pink_Floyd_song) Money Monkey_(George_Michael_song) Monkey Monsters_of_Rock Monsters of Rock Most_Precious_Blood_(band) Most Precious Blood Mötley_Crüe Mötley Crüe Motörhead Motörhead Motown_Junk Motown Junk Mouth_(Band) Mouth Move_to_the_City Move to the City Mr._Brownstone Mr. Brownstone MTV MTV MTV_Video_Music_Award MTV Video Music Award MTV_Video_Music_Award_for_Best_Cinematography Best Cinematography Mungo_Jerry Mungo Jerry Murder_By_Death_(band) Murder By Death Muse_(band) Muse Music_critics music critics Music_download Digital download Music_video music video Musical_acoustics acoustic Musician Musician MusicRadar MusicRadar My_Generation_(Limp_Bizkit_song) My Generation My_Love_(Paul_McCartney_&_Wings_song) My Love My_Michelle My Michelle My_Name_is_Earl My Name is Earl My_World_(video) My World Myles_Kennedy Myles Kennedy Mylo Mylo NASCAR_08 NASCAR 08 Nashville_tuning_(high_strung) Nashville tuning Nasty_Suicide Nasty Suicide Nativism_(politics) nativism Nazareth_(band) Nazareth Nazism Nazi NCIS_(TV_series) NCIS Neat_Neat_Neat Neat Neat Neat Negative_Creep Negative Creep Neil_Young Neil Young Neneh_Cherry Neneh Cherry Netherlands Netherlands Netherlands_Singles_Chart Netherlands Singles Chart Neurotic_Outsiders Neurotic Outsiders New_England_Patriots New England Patriots New_Mexico New Mexico New_Wave_music New Wave New_York New York New_York_City New York City New_York_Dolls New York Dolls New_York_Times New York Times New_Zealand New Zealand New_Zealand_Singles_Chart New Zealand Singles Chart NFL_on_CBS CBS Sports Nick_Kent Nick Kent Nick_Lowe Nick Lowe Nick_Oliveri Nick Oliveri Nick_Raskulinecz Nick Raskulinecz Nicky_Hopkins Nicky Hopkins Nigel_Dick Nigel Dick Niggaz_With_Attitude Niggaz With Attitude Nigger nigger Night_Shift_(film) Night Shift Night_Train_Express Night Train Express Nightrain Nightrain Nights_Are_So_Long Nights Are So Long Nikki_Sudden Nikki Sudden Nina_Antonia Nina Antonia Nintendo_DS Nintendo DS Nirvana_(band) Nirvana NME NME No_holds_barred no holds barred Nokia_Theatre_Times_Square Nokia Theatre Times Square Norwegian_Singles_Chart Norwegian Singles Chart November_Rain November Rain November_to_Remember November to Remember N-Trance N-Trance Nu_metal rap metal Nudeswirl Nudeswirl Nutcracker nutcracker O,_Yeah!_Ultimate_Aerosmith_Hits O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits Ö3_Austria_Top_40 Austrian Singles Chart Ogg Ogg Oh_My_God_(Guns_N'_Roses_song) Oh My God Oil_tanker oil tanker Old_Grey_Whistle_Test Old Grey Whistle Test Olympic_Studios Olympic Studios On_the_Radio_(Regina_Spektor_song) On the Radio One_More_Car,_One_More_Rider One More Car, One More Rider Open_G_tuning open G tuning Operator_(band) Operator Orange_County_Fair_(New_York) Orange County Fair in New York Orange_Goblin Orange Goblin Organ_(music) organ Oricon_Top_Singles Oricon Top Singles Ottawa_Senators Ottawa Senators Out_ta_Get_Me Out ta Get Me Out_Ta_Get_Me Out Ta Get Me Ozzy_Osbourne Ozzy Osbourne Pandora's_Box_(album) Pandora's Box Pandora's_Toys Pandora's Toys Paradise_City Paradise City Paramore Paramore Paris Paris Pat_Boone Pat Boone Pat_Garrett_&_Billy_the_Kid Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid Pat_Garrett_&_Billy_the_Kid_(album) Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid Pat_Pacino Pat Pacino Pat_Summerall Pat Summerall Pathway_Studios Pathway Studios Patience_(Guns_N'_Roses_song) Patience Pato_Fu Pato Fu Patti_LaBelle_LP Patti LaBelle Paul_Buckmaster Paul Buckmaster Paul_Cook Paul Cook Paul_McCartney McCartney Paul_McCartney_&_Wings Paul McCartney & Wings Paul_Simon Paul Simon Paul_Tobias Paul Tobias Penthouse_(magazine) Penthouse Percussion percussion Percussion_instrument percussion Peru Peru Pete_Agnew Pete Agnew Peter_Frampton Peter Frampton Peter_Laughner Peter Laughner Peter_Perrett Peter Perrett Phil_Collins Phil Collins Phil_Kaufman Phil Kaufman Piano piano Piano_solo piano solo Picture_disk 12" picture disc Pink_(singer) Pink Pink_Floyd Pink Floyd Pitchfork_Media Pitchfork Media's Pittsburgh_Pirates Pittsburgh Pirates Playlist_(Babyface_album) Playlist PlayStation PlayStation PlayStation_3 PlayStation 3 Plush_(song) Plush Poison_Idea Poison Idea Police police Polkarama Polkarama Post-hardcore Post-hardcore Power_ballad power ballad Profanity swearing Programming programming Programming_(music) programming Progressive_metal Progressive metal Progressive_rock progressive rock Projekt_Revolution Projekt Revolution Protect_the_Innocent Protect the Innocent Protest_song protest song Protopunk protopunk Psychedelic_music psychedelia Punk_Goes_Metal Punk Goes Metal Punk_rock Punk rock Q_(magazine) Q Q_magazine Q'' magazine Quadrophonic quadrophonic Race_relations race relations Rachel_Sweet Rachel Sweet Racism racism Radio radio Radio_edit edit Rainbow_Bar_and_Grill Rainbow Bar Ralph_Steadman Ralph Steadman Ramones Ramones Randy_Crawford Randy Crawford Rat_Scabies Rat Scabies RCA_Records RCA Reckless_Life Reckless Life Record_Plant_Studios Record Plant Studios Record_producer production Record_production production Recording_Industry_Association_of_America Recording Industry Association of America Recording_Industry_Association_of_New_Zealand New Zealand Singles Chart Red_Army_Choir Red Army Chorus and Ensemble Red_Hot_Chili_Peppers Red Hot Chili Peppers Red_Rose_Speedway Red Rose Speedway Refrain refrain Reggae reggae Regina_Spektor Regina Spektor Renaldo_&_Clara Renaldo & Clara Rhythm_guitar rhythm guitar Rhythm_guitarist rhythm guitarist RIAA RIAA Richard_Cheese Richard Cheese Richard_Fortus Richard Fortus Richey_Edwards Richey Edwards Rick_Nelson Rick Nelson Riff riff Ring_of_Honor Ring of Honor Rise_(Gabrielle_song) Rise Riverport_Riot Riverport Riot Road_Crew Road Crew Roadrunner_Records Roadrunner Robin_Finck Robin Finck Rocco_Guarino Rocco Guarino Rock_am_Ring_and_Rock_im_Park Rock am Ring Rock_and_roll rock and roll Rock_Band_2 Rock Band 2 Rock_music rock Rock_n'_roll Rock n' roll Rock_Songs_(chart) Rock Songs Rocket_from_the_Tombs Rocket from the Tombs Rocket_Queen Rocket Queen Rockline Rockline Rockstar_101 Rockstar 101 Roger_McGuinn Roger McGuinn Roger_Waters Roger Waters Rolling_Stone Rolling Stone Rolling_Stone_(magazine) Rolling Stone Rolling_Stones Rolling Stones Rolling_Stone's_500_Greatest_Songs_of_All_Time 500 Greatest Songs of All Time Rollins_Band Rollins Band Ron_"Bumblefoot"_Thal Bumblefoot Ron_Howard Ron Howard Ron_Jeremy Ron Jeremy Ron_Thal Ron Thal Ronnie_Milsap Ronnie Milsap Ronnie_Spector Ronnie Spector Ronnie_Wood Ronnie Wood Route_of_All_Evil_Tour most recent tour RPM_(magazine) RPM 30 Retail Sales RPM_Top_100_Singles RPM Top 100 Singles Rush_(1991_film) Rush Ruth_Lorenzo Ruth Lorenzo Sabrina_Spellman Sabrina Spellman Sadomasochism sadomasochism Sahara_(Slash_song) Sahara Salvador_(Puig_Antich) Salvador (Puig Antich) San_Francisco San Francisco Sand_Rubies Sand Rubies Sandy_Denny Sandy Denny Saratoga_Springs,_New_York Saratoga Springs, New York Saul_Hudson Slash Saxophone saxophone Scott_Weiland Scott Weiland Scottish_people Scottish Sean_Beavan Sean Beavan Sean_Penn Sean Penn Seattle,_Washington Seattle, Washington Seattle_Mariners Seattle Mariners Seattle_Weekly Seattle Weekly Sebastian_Bach Sebastian Bach Seether Seether Selig_(band) Selig September_11_attacks terrorist attacks on 11 September 2001 Set_Me_Free_(Velvet_Revolver_song) Set Me Free Sex_Pistols Sex Pistols Sexual_intercourse sex Shakira Shakira Shannon_Hoon Shannon Hoon Sharon_Osbourne Sharon Osbourne She_Builds_Quick_Machines She Builds Quick Machines Shed_Seven Shed Seven Sheryl_Crow Sheryl Crow She's_a_Rainbow She's a Rainbow Shinedown Shinedown Shirley_Bassey Shirley Bassey Shock_rock Shock rock Signature_song signature song Silverado_(film) Silverado Since_I_Don't_Have_You Since I Don't Have You Singer singer Single_(music) 7" vinyl Sire_Records Sire Sitar sitar Six_Feet_Under_(TV_series) Six Feet Under Skid_Row_(American_band) Skid Row Skrewdriver Skrewdriver Slash_(album) Slash Slash_(autobiography) self-titled autobiography Slash_(guitarist) Slash Slash_(musician) Slash Slide_guitar slide guitar Slide_whistle slide whistle Slither_(song) Slither Sludge_metal sludge So_Alone So Alone Someone_Saved_My_Life_Tonight Someone Saved My Life Tonight Something_Borrowed_(How_I_Met_Your_Mother) Something Borrowed Song song Songs_of_the_Century Songs of the Century Soprano soprano Sound_of_Madness Sound of Madness Soundtrack soundtrack Spice_Girls Spice Girls Spicks_and_Specks_(TV_series) Spicks and Specks Spin_(magazine) Spin Spin_Magazine Spin Spy_Fox Spy Fox SR-71_(band) SR-71 St._Louis,_Missouri St. Louis Stacy_Ferguson Fergie Staind Staind Stan_Kenton Stan Kenton State_of_Grace_(film) State of Grace Step_(music) step Step_Brothers_(film) Step Brothers Stephanie_Seymour Stephanie Seymour Stephen_King Stephen King Stereogum Stereogum Steve_Jones_(musician) Steve Jones Steven_Adler Steven Adler Steven_Tyler Steven Tyler Stiff_Records Stiff Stone_Temple_Pilots Stone Temple Pilots Straight_Outta_Lynwood Straight Outta Lynwood Street_Drum_Corps Street Drum Corps Street_Fighting_Man Street Fighting Man Street_of_Dreams_(Guns_N'_Roses_song) Street of Dreams String_skipping string skipping Strother_Martin Strother Martin Sub_bass sub bass Substance_dependence addiction Suicide suicide Sunny_Jim_Band Sunny Jim Band Super_Bowl_XLV Super Bowl XLV Super_Nintendo_Entertainment_System Super NES Supergroup_(music) supergroup Supernatural_(season_2) episode 35, "Houses of the Holy" Supernatural_(TV_series) Supernatural Surrender_(Cheap_Trick_song) Surrender Sverigetopplistan Swedish Singles Chart SWAT_team SWAT team Swedish_Singles_Chart Swedish Singles Chart Sweet_Child_o'_Mine Sweet Child o' Mine Sweet_Child_O'_Mine Sweet Child O' Mine Swiss_Music_Charts Swiss Singles Chart Swiss_Singles_Chart Swiss Singles Chart Sympathy_for_the_Devil Sympathy for the Devil Symphonic_rock symphonic rock Syndicat_National_de_l'Édition_Phonographique French SNEP Singles Chart Synthesiser synthesiser Synthesizer synthesizer T-800 T-800 Tabla tabala Tabloid_(newspaper_format) tabloid Taboo taboo Taken_by_Trees Taken by Trees Talk_box talk box Talkbox talkbox Tarzana,_Los_Angeles,_California Tarzana Taylor_Hawkins Taylor Hawkins Telescope telescope Television television Television_(band) Television Tenacious_D Tenacious D Terminator_(franchise) Terminator Terminator_2 Terminator 2 Terminator_Salvation Terminator Salvation Terry_Gilliam Terry Gilliam Tesla_(band) Tesla Texas Texas Texas_(band) Texas Thanksgiving_Classic Thanksgiving Day NFL contest That_Metal_Show That Metal Show The_500_Greatest_Songs_of_All_Time The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time The_5th_Dimension Fifth Dimension The_Adventures_of_Buckaroo_Banzai The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai The_Alarm The Alarm The_Animals The Animals The_Beatles The Beatles The_Black_Eyed_Peas The Black Eyed Peas The_Boat_That_Rocked The Boat That Rocked The_Brian_Setzer_Orchestra The Brian Setzer Orchestra The_Bruisers The Bruisers The_Catalyst The Catalyst The_Concert_for_Bangladesh The Concert for Bangladesh The_Damned_(band) The Damned The_Dead_Boys The Dead Boys The_Dead_Pool The Dead Pool The_Devil_Knows_My_Name The Devil Knows My Name The_Dillinger_Escape_Plan The Dillinger Escape Plan The_Doobie_Brothers The Doobie Brothers The_Equals The Equals The_Everly_Brothers The Everly Brothers The_Expendables_(2010_film) The Expendables The_Freddie_Mercury_Tribute_Concert tribute The_Garden_(song) The Garden The_Grateful_Dead The Grateful Dead The_Honeymooners The Honeymooners The_Language_of_Fear The Language of Fear The_Last_Dance_(40_Below_Summer_album) The Last Dance The_Last_Fight_(Bullet_for_My_Valentine_song) The Last Fight (Bullet for My Valentine song) The_Last_Fight_(Velvet_Revolver_song) The Last Fight The_Last_House_on_the_Left_(2009_film) The Last House on the Left The_Late_Late_Show_with_Craig_Ferguson The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson The_Lost_Dogs The Lost Dogs The_Magellan_Complex The Magellan Complex The_Man_Who_Fell_to_Earth_(film) The Man Who Fell to Earth The_Man_with_the_Golden_Gun_(film) The Man with the Golden Gun The_Man_with_the_Golden_Gun_(soundtrack) The Man With the Golden Gun The_Mental_Traveller The Mental Traveller The_Moody_Blues The Moody Blues The_Only_Exception The Only Exception The_Only_Ones The Only Ones The_Pretenders The Pretenders The_Pretty_Reckless The Pretty Reckless The_Professionals_(band) The Professionals The_Program The Program The_Replacements_(band) Replacements The_Road_Less_Travelled_(Triosphere_album) The Road Less Travelled The_Rock_(New_Zealand) Rock 1000 The_Rolling_Stones The Rolling Stones The_Rolling_Stones_Rock_and_Roll_Circus The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus The_Rolling_Stones_Rock_and_Roll_Circus_(album) The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus The_Ronettes The Ronettes The_Runaways The Runaways The_Sauce_(TV_Show) The Sauce The_Simpsons The Simpsons The_Sisters_of_Mercy The Sisters of Mercy The_Skyliners The Skyliners The_Sopranos The Sopranos The_Suite_Life_On_Deck The Suite Life On Deck The_Sun_(newspaper) The Sun The_Tonight_Show The Tonight Show The_Top_500_Heavy_Metal_Songs_of_All_Time The Top 500 Heavy Metal Songs of All Time The_Vogues The Vogues The_Waterboy The Waterboy The_Way_We_Were The Way We Were The_Way_We_Were_(song) theme song The_Wrestler_(2008_film) The Wrestler The_X_Factor_(UK) ''The X Factor (UK) Their_Satanic_Majesties_Request Their Satanic Majesties Request Theme_song theme song Think_About_You Think About You Three_Days_Grace Three Days Grace Through_the_Past,_Darkly_(Big_Hits_Vol._2) Through the Past, Darkly (Big Hits Vol. 2) Times_Square Times Square Tina_Turner Tina Turner Tokio_Hot_100 Tokio Hot 100 Tom_Anderson_Guitarworks Anderson Tom_Mankiewicz Tom Mankiewicz Tommy_Stinson Tommy Stinson Top_40 Top 40 Top_Heatseekers Heatseekers Songs Total_Guitar Total Guitar Tour_of_the_Mongoose Tour of the Mongoose Tracii_Guns Tracii Guns Trance trance Travis_Barker Travis Barker Tremolo_arm tremolo Triosphere Triosphere Try_This_Tour Try This Tour Turbonegro Turbonegro Turn_That_Radio_On Turn That Radio On UFC_131 UFC 131 UK UK UK_Rock_Chart UK Rock Chart UK_Singles_Chart UK Singles Chart Ultimate_Guitar Ultimate Guitar Umphrey's_McGee Umphrey's McGee Underwater_World_(song) Underwater World Unearth Unearth Uniforms_and_insignia_of_the_Schutzstaffel SS eagle United_Kingdom United Kingdom United_States U.S. United_States_dollar US$ Universal_Music Universal Music Universal_Music_Group Universal Use_Your_Illusion Use Your Illusion Use_Your_Illusion_I Use Your Illusion I Use_Your_Illusion_II Use Your Illusion II Use_Your_Illusion_II_(video) Use Your Illusion II Use_Your_Illusion_Tour Use Your Illusion Tour Used_to_Love_Her Used to Love Her UZI_Suicide UZI Suicide Vains_of_Jenna Vains of Jenna Velvet_Revolver Velvet Revolver Vernon_Reid Vernon Reid Vertigo_Records Vertigo Records Vevo Vevo VG-lista Norwegian Singles Chart Vh1 Vh1 VH1 VH1 VH1_Classic VH1 Classic Victoria_Bergsman Victoria Bergsman Victoria's_Secret Victoria's Secret Video_game video game Vince_Neil Vince Neil Vinyl_record 7" Virgin_America Virgin America Vitamin_R_(Leading_Us_Along) Vitamin R (Leading Us Along) Voodoo_Child_(Slight_Return) Voodoo Child (Slight Return) W._Axl_Rose W. Axl Rose War war War_Child_(charity) War Child Warped_Tour Warped Tour Warrant_(band) Warrant Warren_Zevon Warren Zevon Warrior_Soul Warrior Soul Washington_Nationals Washington Nationals Washington_Square_Park Washington Square Park Watch_The_Throne Watch The Throne We_Are_Motörhead We Are Motörhead We_Have_Come_for_Your_Children We Have Come for Your Children Welcome_to_the_Jungle Welcome to the Jungle Welcome_to_the_Videos Welcome to the Videos West_Arkeen West Arkeen What_we've_got_here_is_(a)_failure_to_communicate What we've got here is... failure to communicate When_Johnny_Comes_Marching_Home When Johnny Comes Marching Home Where_We_Belong Where We Belong Whistle whistle Whistling whistling Whole_Lotta_Rosie Whole Lotta Rosie Whoopi_Goldberg Whoopi Goldberg Wikia Wikia William_Blake William Blake Willie_DeVille Willie DeVille Wind_of_Change_(album) Wind of Change Windstruck Windstruck Wings_(band) Paul McCartney & Wings Wings_Greatest Wings Greatest Wisconsin_Hayride Wisconsin Hayride Witch_Hunt_(NCIS) Witch Hunt Wolfmother Wolfmother Woman_Is_the_Nigger_of_the_World Woman Is the Nigger of the World World_War_II World War II World_Wrestling_Entertainment World Wrestling Entertainment Wyclef_Jean Wyclef Jean Xbox_360 Xbox 360 Xylophone xylophone Yahoo! Yahoo! Yesterdays_(Guns_N'_Roses_song) Yesterdays You_Can't_Put_Your_Arms_Around_a_Memory You Can't Put Your Arms Around a Memory You_Could_Be_Mine You Could Be Mine You_Love_Us You Love Us Young_Girl Young Girl Your_Song Your Song You're_Crazy You're Crazy YouTube YouTube Yuri_Shevchuk Yuri Shevchuk Zé_Ramalho Zé Ramalho Zelda_Spellman Zelda Spellman Zero_the_Hero Zero the Hero Zombie_Apocalypse_(band) Zombie Apocalypse